


ART: Christmas Courage

by anokaba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animated GIFs, Christmas, Kissing, M/M, Snow, mini-fest 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: Potter doesn't seem to be getting any hints, so Draco takes matters into his own hands.





	ART: Christmas Courage

**Title:** Christmas Courage  
**Author/Artist:** anokaba  
**Pairing(s):** Harry/Draco  
**Word Count/Art Medium:** Digital  
**Rating:** PG  
**Contains (Highlight to view):** Kissing, animated  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
**Summary** : Potter doesn't seem to be getting any hints, so Draco takes matters into his own hands.

[Mini-Fest 2018](https://mini-fest.livejournal.com/201984.html)

[](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/6ul2mbxle9bfbcx/courage.gif?dl=0)  



End file.
